


Ready to Apologize

by agirl4allfandoms



Series: Chris Evans Thirst Trials (Just some CEvans characters smut) [1]
Category: What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Colin Shea, Kissing, Love Bites, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: Colin had left her at the bar while he caught up with an old childhood friend, she had merely been discussing a mutual interest in Game of Thrones with another patron when Colin came back with a look of fury on his face.
Relationships: Colin Shea/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chris Evans Thirst Trials (Just some CEvans characters smut) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974385
Kudos: 5





	Ready to Apologize

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically Colin but with CEvans’ longish hair and beard with a little mean Endgame Steve thrown in. 
> 
> I totally meant to keep this mean dominate Colin but some fluff snuck in and he became soft dominate Colin.

She huffed as she stomped up the stairs to her and Colin’s quaint little Boston apartment. “You’re acting like a grade A asshole right now. I was not flirting with him!” She shouted as she pushed the door open. He caught it just before she slammed it shut, he sighed heavily as he felt the wood vibrate against his hand. “I left you alone for fifteen minutes tops and I come back and you’re giggling like a schoolgirl.” He seethed as he slid into the apartment after her. “Oh. My. God. How many times do I have to say the same thing? We were bonding over a TV show that’s it. You’re just being a possessive and jealous meatball.” She groaned as she dropped her heels onto the living room floor and stomped off toward the bedroom.

Colin took a deep calming breath and tried to rein in his anger as he counted to ten in his head. When he opened his eyes, he was still angry and jealous. If she considered him being an asshole, possessive and jealous then he was going to give her all of those things. He undid his tie as he walked through the apartment (mindful not to trip over her ridiculous heels) toward their bedroom. She sat on the end of the bed taking off her stockings as he came into the room, he watched silently as she unhooked them from her garters and slid them gracefully down her toned legs. She threw her hair over her shoulder as she unzipped her dress and instead of bare skin, beautiful blush pink lace was revealed as she shimmied out of the modest dress she’d worn to his band’s latest gig. He groaned low in his throat and twisted the tie in his hands at the surge of pure _want_ that ran through him. She startled as he wrapped the tie around her eyes before he threw her onto the bed sideways.

He clenched his jaw at the sight of the front of the lingerie she wore as a fresh wave of jealousy surged through him, she’d had that on all night and while she was flirting with that man. She whimpered as she felt his full weight press down on her as one of his big hands wrapped around her throat just shy of painfully. “You wanted an asshole. A possessive and jealous meatball. You’re gonna get one, sweetheart.” He spat into her ear as he squeezed her throat and relished in the way her body responded to it. “Colin.” She breathed out as he ground his hips down onto hers. “We’re gonna play a game. We’ll see how many orgasms I can keep you from until you’re ready to apologize.” He breathed against her mouth before he pulled her into a filthy kiss. She fell back against the mattress when he broke the kiss and released her throat. The rustle and shifting of fabric was loud in the room once her breathing calmed down.

She’d been lost in thoughts of how she didn’t need to apologize since she hadn’t done anything wrong when she jolted at the feel of his lips on her skin. “Oh, baby. You act so tough but you get so worked up when we fight. You're ruining this garment and you’re so wet I can practically taste it every time I breathe you in.” He growled against her covered center and she shivered at the feel of his hot breath against her core. She moaned as she felt his large calloused hands move up her legs until they got to the fabric over her center. He gave her a wicked smirk even though she couldn't see it before he brought his hand down onto her. The scream it earned him set fire in his veins. “God, you’re such a little pain slut. I think you just love riling me up to see how bad I’ll hurt you.” He groaned and his accent was getting stronger the more turned on he got. “Colin. Do something, please.” She begged out as she grabbed his hair and tried to force him to where she wanted him.

He chuckled before he placed her thick thighs around his head and cupped her ass in his big hands. She shuddered as the cool air hit her overheated flesh when he pulled the bottom of the teddy to the side to expose her dripping slit to him. He ghosted his breath over her bare cunt and smirked as goosebumps spread from there to her upper thighs. She keened at the warm gust of air and tightened her grip on his hair. He pulled her toward his mouth and dove in with vigor just sucking on her clit forcefully until her thighs were twitching against his head. “Colin.” She mewled as she felt the knot tighten in her core at the feel of his beard rubbing her raw. He let go of her clit with a wet sound and quickly thrust two thick fingers into her. She groaned at the intrusion and felt herself clench around his digits. “Close?” He gruffly questioned as he slowed the pace of his fingers to languidly feel them drag against her inner walls.

She pulled one hand from his hair and used it to yank the tie off her eyes then picked her head up off the bed just enough to stare down the length of her body into those crystal blue eyes that she could drown in and nodded. “You only get to cum if you’re ready to apologize, baby girl.” Colin breathed against her as he set a brutal pace that had his fingertips grazing her g-spot with every push and pull. She groaned in frustration as she threw her head back down onto the mattress and shook it. “No? You’re not close? I don’t know about that baby. You’re practically choking my fingers with this tight little pussy.” He mocked and nuzzled into her thigh before he bit it meanly. She shivered at the way his accent made the words sound like pure sin and filth. “Yeah, I gotcha’ don’t I? My dumb baby girl. Get a few fingers in you and a few dirty words and you go stupid for me.” Colin spat huskily as he continued to abuse her g-spot and used his thumb to flick her clit.

She thrashed against the bed as the assault on her body began to fray her resolve. “I didn’t… I didn’t do anything wrong.” She sobbed out as he began to practically slam his fingers in and out of her. “No? You didn’t flirt with that man? Didn’t touch him? Didn’t let him touch you, touch what’s mine? Hmm? Maybe you’re right, maybe you didn’t do anything wrong but see there’s this part of me that wants to punish you and remind you that at the end of the day. You. Are. Mine.” He said as he brutally scraped over her g-spot with the last three words and kept a tight grip on her ass as he maneuvered himself up onto his knees between her legs. She clenched her eyes shut as tears spilled from them and screamed as he brought the hand that had been on her ass down hard onto her stuffed cunt. “Yeah, that’s it. Let them fucking hear you baby. Look at me baby. Open those pretty eyes for me.” Colin commanded softly as he wrapped his free hand around her throat. She opened her eyes and whimpered as his slightly wet fingers pressed down onto her windpipe.

Colin groaned as she clenched around his fingers briefly before he pulled them out and used her juices to slick up his previously neglected thick throbbing cock, he didn’t need to with all the pre-cum that had slid down his shaft but it felt good to give it some relief. She whined as his fingers left her but stared up at him when he slotted his cock against her entrance. He groaned as he slammed into her and relished the punched out sound she had made. She mewled as he leaned over her and fit his big body against her smaller one and thrust in and out slowly to give her time to adjust. Colin used his hold on her throat to bring her up to meet him in a slow kiss contradictory to how he’d been behaving all night. An apology of sorts. “Col.” She breathed into his mouth when he pulled away. “I’m sorry baby. I’m sorry I got so jealous.” He breathed against her mouth. “Hurts. I need to cum. Please, Colin. I’m sorry I flirted with someone else.” She apologized as he picked up the pace.

He pushed up unto his hands so he had more leverage and pounded into her as she gripped his biceps painfully. She cried out as the sound of skin slapping skin echoed around their bedroom. “Fuck, yeah. That’s it baby. Choke my cock like a good girl. You’re so worked up you don’t even need me to play with your clit, huh?” Colin gritted through clenched teeth as he tried to stave off his own release in favor of hers. “Oh, god. _Ngggh_.” She screeched out as her orgasm barreled through her as she drenched his cock and the bed with her release. “Fuck, that’s never going to stop being the hottest thing ever.” Colin muttered as he bared down onto his forearms and gave a few more strokes before he stilled inside her with a grunt and filled her with wet sticky heat. She barely registered him murmuring something about milking him when he filled her up as she floated in bliss. “Jesus, babe. That was awesome.” Colin sighed as he placed a kiss to her forehead when he had softened enough to pull out of her.

-

She floated back at the feel of damp fabric between her legs and winced when it hurt. “I’m sorry, baby. We’re gonna need to put some aloe on your thigh and your lower lips. My beard did a number on them.” He murmured into her skin as he gave her thigh a brief kiss in apology. She just made grabby hands and him and sighed out when she felt his chest against her back. “I’m thirsty.” She told him after a few minutes of cuddling. He let go long enough to lean over and grab a nearby bottle of water. She sat up and drank almost half the bottle before she noticed the blooming bruise on her thigh. “I mean that’s one way to mark your territory but no one will see it.” She smirked at him as he wrapped himself around her. “I’ll just have to make another right here.” Colin breathed into her ear before he bit down harshly just underneath it and began to suck the skin between his teeth. “Col.” She admonished without really stopping him.

-

After she had fallen asleep he collected the jacket he’d flung off and felt around the pockets for the velvet ring box. The evening hadn’t quite gone to plan but the morning would be much better. Soon he wouldn’t need to mark her for the world to know she was his.

**Author's Note:**

> For your viewing pleasure... I wanted to be that dish towel so bad lol


End file.
